


Subtle Corruption

by TheFandomFiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Non-Canon Gem Empire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomFiction/pseuds/TheFandomFiction
Summary: The Gem Empire is rotten to the core. More so than the Crystal gems could even imagine. More so than Yellow Diamond ever could have known before she began her investigations into why the Purification Blast didn't rejuvenate the Gems on Earth, instead corrupting them.Greg and Rose never met, never had their son. So Rose lives on, fighting to protect the Earth with her partner, Pearl, and the other Crystal Gems. But soon they will become aware of the affairs of the wider galaxy. And they must prepare for them.
Kudos: 5





	1. Foundation

The Temple. A large stone monument second, a statement first. A natural, beautiful depiction of fusion and everything it stood for to the Crystal Gem rebels. Elegant and powerful. Their home. It had seen better days- understandably it had fallen into something of a bit of disrepair over the years since the War ended. There had been plenty of work deemed more urgent, and it was a painful reminder of the last time Obsidian had formed. The day they lost everyone. 

In the back of the cavern sat the entrance to the real temple, a silvery door engraved with a star symbol and five gemstones. Water trickled down the stone walls around it, the gentle flow having carved their path over a thousand years. It streamed down the gently sloping floor past a large crystalline disc, the Warp Pad, and even further still past the warped legs of a heavy oak table. 

It trickled around four boots. Two dark gray- one of which tapped against the floor, one black and one red, before spilling into a deep crack in the stone near the entrance of the cave, not being taken note of by the two gems at all. 

"We busted that junk up though yo, your visions just jacked up G." The purple gem leaned roughly on the table with her left elbow, picking at her teeth with her free hand, a messy tuff of light hair exploding off her scalp and hanging down to her hips.

"It was a scout, Amethyst. Scouts tend proceed soldiers." The taller majorelle blue gem responded in a level tone. Her hair was cubical, but long, easily reaching her shoulder blades, more violet in coloration. Her shirt poofed out into a light and short skirt, on top of tight purple pants flecked with red.

A higher pitched "Yea but-" from Amethyst was cut off by the sound of the Warp Pad activating. In a flash of light, she stepped down. A beautiful gem with strong but rounded features, her pink hair billowing in curls and framing her face, her long white dress flowing. Rose Quartz. Swiftly behind her as always followed the lean and pale Pearl, with her faintly blue top and frilled semi-transparent skirt. She stepped delicately behind Rose, sticking close to her side with measured steps, deftly avoiding the trickles of water without even looking down.

Both of the arrivals bore a beaming smile on their faces, as they tended to after any outing. The look was not shared by Garnet or Amethyst however, and pearl at least took notice, her expression falling slightly. "What is it?"

Rose's gaze flickered to her briefly before she took note of the situation around the table and strode forwards.

Garnet shifted her footing now, crossing her arms to stop herself from fidgeting. "I've been having visions again. Related to the Red Eye."

"She thinks Homeworld's coming." the shorter gem piped up when Garnet faltered, rolling her shoulders.

"Homeworld?" The large pink gem was intent on the discussion now, resting on the table with a knee propped against it, a small frown creasing her face.

"I- well. I believe so yes." She took a 'breath' before continuing. "I saw a ship. A Hand Ship." 

"Like Yellow or Blue Diamond's?" Pearl relaxed as Garnet shook her head.

"No, it was green. And it was damaged. Or it might be rather." She shook her head again "It's not consistent. I've seen both versions several times now."

"What bizz could Homeworld have here anymore anyway? They aren't just gonna suddenly regain interest after all these years." 

"We bubbled the... forced shard fusion, but they wouldn't know that. Maybe they are, checking in on it?" Pearl proposed cautiously, keeping an eye on Garnet out the corner of her eye, though she did not react.

"I can't tell." The tall gem finally stated. 

"Can you tell when they will arrive, roughly?" Rose asked. Only to receive a shake.

Her lips pursed into a thin line and she sent a glance down to Pearl, who met her gaze with a vague shrug. Rose stood upright regardless. "Whatever their reasons are, when Homeworld comes we will meet them. Before they can even gain a foothold of any kind. We won't let them have Earth." 

Despite her words, she felt unsettled. They were the only Gems on Earth, let alone Crystal Gems. They had almost no hope of holding their ground if Homeworld was looking to actually reclaim Earth. 

* * *

He pulled his coat tighter around his body as the late Autumn breeze stirred it, gripping the edge along the warped zipper with a pale hand. The soles of his shoes were well worn, thin and smoothed by the miles he'd walked in them. Scuffed with dirt that would never come out among other things. On his back was his bag. Primitive but functional, made of 'nylon'. It was heavy, weighted down by the helmet and various supplies including food. Getting his hands on all of the things in his possession had been time consuming and apparently illegal. Not that he cared really.

In all his time on Earth he'd grown what some might call 'street wise'. Or just folky perhaps. He heard some muttering, saying he looked like a 'hipster' whatever that meant. Such odd terminology. He was shorter than half the humans, but a little taller than the other half, broadly speaking. With a sharp but rounded chin, strong high cheekbones, and a large round nose. His hair had been cut short when he arrived, but it grew spiky as it lengthened. Around his forehead a 'bandana' was wrapped, and he wore 'sunglasses' to cover his eyes. 

He had witnessed first hand the Filth, even without seeking it out. Within his first year he had seen one of the creatures lurking in the woods, too terrified to approach but drawn near regardless as he inspected some ruins. Barely ruins anymore- just a couple pillars of stone. Still he had hastened on, not thinking it wise to linger. Then again he caught a glimpse of one flying overhead some months later, its gem gleaming in the dull evening sun. They grew more frequent as he approached the city.

Shoe to pavement. Nobody stopped to give him a lift. Not that he signaled for it. Or even saw any vehicles on the road all that often. He pondered long as he wandered. On the Filth. And his given mission. And his nature. Human nature. 

He clenched a fist, straightening his back to stand as tall as he could manage, which he gathered was subpar for a man in his twenties based on the previous observations. Up ahead he saw at last a rusted road sign. 'Beach City. 11 miles ahead.'


	2. Purification

**_4,400 years ago. Homeworld._ **

She could not feel satisfaction. She stalked her room endlessly, back and forth, arms folded behind her back. Deep in thought. Obsessive thought. Intrusive and unrelenting, an itch in her mind that just refused to fade. Something had gone wrong, she knew it. But what? And how? Could the Purification have failed? No surely not, not with the power of White behind it. Then what?

There was no questioning the Purification's effects. They had tested it on a smaller scale hundreds of times before. It lead to the invention of the Rejuvenators, which had also all worked flawlessly. But...

It felt different. She pursed her lips, halting now. Felt. Not knew, felt. Her mouth curled in disdain. What was she, some flighty lesser gem stressing over a feeling? No. She knew she was not and therefore her 'feeling' must be valid. She was a Diamond afterall. So something had to have gone wrong.

Whatever had gone wrong, she needed to know.

The long walk to White's throne room always felt longer than it really was. She could hardly raise a complaint though- after all she had been the one to point out the security risk warp pads could present during the Rebellion. Though... perhaps they could have them re-installed now that Earth was-. She felt the corner of her lip twitch down into a momentary frown. Now that Earth was _probably_ , tamed.

The doors to White's room slid open before her Pearl could even move for the control pad. So Yellow gave a small gesture to her, and she saluted before moving to stand by the doorway as her Diamond entered. 

White's throne room was enormous. Even in comparison to the other Diamonds, it was easily six or seven times Yellow's height. Thick columns lined the path to her left and right, glistening with flakes of black contrasting the pure white stone. The floor gleamed a faint gray, flecked with shining white streaks and the ceiling vaulted in high arches at dizzying lengths, embossed with the starscape of the empire. Suns gleaming with red glass, planets with whites and yellows and blues. And one pink which drew Yellow's gaze with a stab of guilt. 

She focused herself then forwards. At the end of the long chamber a massive gleaming white and black throne rose from the ground, harsh geometric shapes formed into a seat of absolute power. It was old. Far older than Yellow or Blue and perhaps even older than White herself. It looked almost simple compared to the chamber it resided in. Nothing like the far sharper throne that sat in the Grand Hall.

And on top of the throne, sat White Diamond. Her form dwarfed Yellow. A towering being of pure white light, framed by the universe itself, draped down behind her in a flowing ever changing cloak. Just being in the room with her felt like a weight was pressing down on Yellow's mind and back, the air hung thicker. Every inch of her body screamed at her telling her to run. That she was in danger. It was enough to unsettle Yellow even as familiar as she was with the feeling, but she steeled her resolve as she came to a stop before Mother.

"Yellow, what an unexpected surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" her words were sharp. Crisp. They rang out like crystal bells, commanding regardless of her kind words. She felt herself being drawn in by that voice, she had to pull herself back, to remain present. 

"My Diamond." she said with a slight, formal bow. "I-"

"Now now now, relax Yellow. The pretense of formality can be eased, we are after all in private." 

The words chilled her momentarily. But she nodded. "Yes- White." She took a moment. "I have concerns about the Purification." The chill intensified as White frowned, "I believe something may have gone wrong. We did not send anyone to confirm the process was successful and I-" 

"Enough." The smile returned, "Yellow you need not fret over such matters. Someone was sent. The gems of Earth have been Purified. They are no threat, they will not remember. And when the Cluster forms, they will simply be shattered and added to its mass. They will live out their pitiful lives on that accursed rock, lost and without purpose, until that day comes. Fitting punishment for the traitors." 

"I- I was unaware of such an investigation my Diamond, I apologize."

"No need, no need. It is not recorded, even within our own systems. This is a matter for us, and only us. You see. Understood?"

The command was subtle. But it took hold fast. Yellow nodded in agreement. "Yes my Diamond."

"Good. You are dismissed."

She saluted, repeating herself "Yes my Diamond." before marching out of the throne room.

_The meeting has been pleasant, White had been far kinder than she expected at such an inquiry. The details were fuzzy, but now that she had seen the report she was satisfied. She_ _had_ _seen._

* * *

**_Present day. Earth._ **

His shoes thudded hard on the boardwalk. Rhythmic. Steady. He could tell he was drawing near to the source now. 

The air here was pleasant. Warmer than he expected. Likely something to do with the sea. He didn't need to know, but he wanted to. And that troubled him. But he carried on. 

Past the throngs of people, gathered about booths and shopfronts. A strange truck adorned with a "Hot 2 Tot" sign was parked to the side, with a small handful of people around it. 

There. The hill. It tugged at him, suddenly growing stronger. A faint flicker of light brought her so close so suddenly. He marched forwards, reinvigorated despite the roar as his legs protested, muscles throbbing.

He was about to step off the boardwalk onto the sand but he stopped. One foot hovering over the sands. There was, something. A build up of energy in his chest, tension unreleased. He felt himself shaking. He did not recognize why. Some... anxiety. He was suddenly aware of why he was here. 

To kill her. 

The anxiety of sudden purpose was too much. He turned left and marched into a donut shop instead.


End file.
